Sweet Sacrifice
by EveJHoang
Summary: Tu n'aurais pas dû... on dit que j'ai gagné la Guerre, c'est faux... car j'ai perdu la bataille..." Que devient un homme sans sa Némésis? "Je suis le Déchu..." OS...


_"Surgissant des Ténèbres rugissantes..._

_Une nouvelle auteuse fanfikeuse vint émerveiller les lecteurs de passage, en quête de nouvelles aventures..."_

_..._

_Hum, bon, ok, ok, j'arrête là mon délire délirant. Passons aux choses sérieuses, je vous pries..._

...

Soyez indulgents... T,T

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont au Grand Maître JKR, tout le monde le sait!!! Seule la mièvrerie et la désolation ici présente est mienne...

**Rating:** Hum... Je ne sais pas trop. Mettre **M** ne serait-il pas que par trop exagéré? Toutefois, par principe (pour le moins tordu, je vous l'accorde...), je classe toujours mes fic M... même si ce sont des One-Shots...

Bref, on va dire M, hein... mais y'a pas de parfum citron, fort malheureusement. Une autre fois peut-être, si vous être sages! (Ou pas... yark yark yark... 3')

**Note:** J'ai écrit cette horreur affligeante dans un état de déprime avancée à 05:00 du matin car en manque de café-clope et de chocolat noir du Venezuela, le tout en écoutant _Sweet Sacrifice_ de Evanescence... rien de bien réjouissant donc, vous vous doutez que cela terminera en queue de poisson... Ch'est MINUSCULE, mais bonne lecture, j'espère...

*Cours vides un groooos paquet de chips pour palier à son manque de café-clope... T,T*

BizuuuxXxXxxXXxXxXx...

**Oo°oOo0°0oo0O°OO0°o°o°°0oO0°oo0O°Oo°0o0°oOOo°o0Oo°o°°o0OoOo0o°°Oo°o**

**_"Sweet Sacrifice..."_**

C'est vrai. J'ai sombré dans la déchéance.

Mais il est clair que Tu m'y as enchaîné.

J'avais si peur. Si peur de Te perdre qu'au final, je T'ai définitivement perdu. Regarde moi, pauvre petite chose innocente et sans défense. Pauvre petit ange déchu.

Le Chérubin qui goûte au vice avec délectation. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout est de ta faute.

Sens ma haine à ton égard, et tes yeux laisseront échapper quelques larmes. Tu sais, tu vis uniquement pour me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors fais-le.

Tout est de ta faute.

Un jour, peut-être oublierais-je jusqu'à ton nom. Et ce jour béni, tu commenceras à souffrir à ma place. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

Observe la détresse dans laquelle ton regard m'a plongé. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je veux que tu ressentes. Je veux que ma haine te frappe. Je veux que tu souffres de ma main. Je veux que mon regard te transperce.

Je suis le Déchu. Parce qu'on raconte que j'ai gagné la Guerre. C'est faux.

Mes ailes sont brisées, souillées. Toi qui aimais tant mes iris d'émeraude, regarde comme ils se sont éteints. Par ta faute. Tout est de ta faute.

Tu sais, j'ai tué. Froidement. J'ai du sang sur les mains, et je ne regrette pas un seul instant mon acte.

Je suis Vengeance.

Aujourd'hui, la Terreur est terminée. Et le héros national a disparu de la circulation. On a retenu ses exploits, mais on préfère oublier ses dérives. Regarde moi, je me répands lascivement dans les bras d'hommes dont les noms m'échappent. Je me vends pour de l'argent, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Je suis Luxure.

Regarde ces marques. Ces horribles traces sur mes poignets. Personne ne les remarque. Elles ne sont destinées qu'à Toi. J'étais souillé, j'ai tué, je me punis encore. Chaque fois qu'un homme pose sur moi son regard lubrique, je me dégoute, tu sais. Je me déteste encore plus que je ne te hais. J'ai mal…

Je suis Souffrances.

Et c'est de ta faute. Il ne fallait pas partir. Traître. J'espère que toi aussi, tu as mal, lorsque tu me vois _m'abîmer_ dans des paradis artificiels.

Je suis Abandon.

N'attends pas de chute à cette histoire. Je ne suis pas toi. Je continuerais à vivre. Vivre dans la déchéance. Je suis le Déchu. L'Ange que tu as offert aux Ténèbres en sacrifice. J'étais douceur et tendresse. Tu as fait de moi Obscurité. Je vis la nuit, dissimulé dans l'ombre, et la Lune est devenue ma seule confidente, depuis que Tu n'es plus là. Je suis seul, sans Toi. C'est de ta faute.

Fallait pas mourir au champ d'honneur.

J'ai gagné la Guerre, mais j'ai perdu ma bataille.

**OoOOo0°0Oo°0O0°°OoOoOOo°0o0°o0°°o0o0°°O°O0o°°ooO0°oo0O°O0o°**

_Eve: Aloooors? ^^_

_Nana: Ui, uiii, aloooors? Fut-ce assez déprimant à votre goût? ^^_

_Eve: Nana! Cesses de déblatérer de telles horreurs... ,'_

_Nana: Bah quoi, tu crois que ton truc est des plus réjouissants, peut-être? -____-'_

_Eve: Humpfff... 3*_

**_N'oubliez pas, l'auteuse fanfikeuse et sa chère conscience vivent de reviews et d'eau fraîche!..._**

_Nana: T'oublies les pommes. Ch'est très important, les pommes, ch'est le fruit du péché originel... X3_

_Eve: *pense* Eh ben, comme s'il ne suffisait pas que je ne raconte que des conneries, 'fallait aussi que ma conscience s'y mette... on n'est pas DU TOUT dans la mouise, les cocos... T,T_

**_...Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews..._**

_Eve: *Hammmmmmmm... dévelloppe ses pouvoirs subliminaux... hammmmmmmm...*_

_Nana: *Na no ame to fudaaaaaaaaaaaa...* XD XD XD_

**_...Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews*Reviews..._**


End file.
